Protecting You
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Marik has to accept his dark side, Malik and one he didn't even know he had created, an innocent boy full of love named Namu. Namu wants to help his creator; Malik thinks it's pointless. Rated for adult scenes, M/M and a threesome. Set after Battle City.


Recently a friend of mine had a birthday, and I offered her a one shot fic for a present. She asked for a rather... interesting thing, Namu and Marik. Certainly an interesting choice. It got really naughty real quick, which is what she asked for. This is really just senseless smut. The plot doesn't go too deep, which I figure is perfect for a one shot.

Anyway, this is going to have Marik/Namu, Yami Marik/Namu, and then finally Yami Marik/Namu/Marik. Those of the faint of heart may not want to read this, just as a warning. It's yaoi, slash, boy/boy, you name it. If that isn't your thing, that's cool, but again, you probably don't want to read this.

Also, I call Marik's yami Malik. It's just easier that way. I need to keep them separate somehow and who's gonna scream out 'Yami Marik' in the heat of passion. So that's cleared up right now.

That all being said, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is only a gift for a friend. Please enjoy.

Protecting You

Namu moaned deeply in the back of his throat, the sound muffled as he moved his lips and tongue over the heated flesh in his mouth, worshiping the other man in the room.

On his hands and knees, the young man whimpered and moaned as he sucked of the man sitting in his bed, pleasuring him as best he could. Marik was obviously enjoying the attention, his head thrown back and golden hair hanging over his shoulders. The original Ishtar moaned, threading his fingers into Namu's hair and guiding his action, pulling him forward and pushing him back, setting the pace. Namu allowed it, obediently doing as he was silently instructed by the other boy.

His tongue ran along the underside of the shaft, tickling the skin with his tip before withdrawing to drag it over the slit. Hot, hard and wet all over, Marik's member looked absolutely delicious to Namu and he only wanted more of it. His own member was pulsing, begging for some attention as well but he ignored it, setting his hands on Marik's thighs and taking it back into his mouth, sucking harder.

This had long since become a pattern for them, this little dance of servitude. Marik was always hungry for attention and Namu would be eager to give it to him. There was never a bad time for the boy and whenever the tomb keeper wanted anything, the submissive personalty was only too happy to provide. He always did as he was told, going along with whatever pace was demanded of him or whatever position he was put into. There was nothing that could be asked of him that he would not do, that he would not give Marik, the man who had dreamed him up and essentially given him life.

Malik had not been the only one born inside of the young tomb keeper's mind the day he had been carved into, his own blood taking a knife to him in in name of tradition, treating his body like parchment and inscribing the secrets of the family and pharaoh into him. Marik had lost an innocence he would never get back, a faith in humanity and security that life could in fact be good. His hatred and fear had given birth to Malik, ripping him from Marik's mind and making a separate entity out him. The same had happened to Namu, like a safe spot where his love and innocent mind could be stored.

Namu did not know how he had gone from a mind sleeping inside of Marik to his own soul. Perhaps it was the dark magic of the Millennium Rod, so deeply ingrained into the Ishtar family that it had taken root and given bloom. Perhaps it was something else, something that Namu could not name or explain, but it was something he was grateful for. Though it had been a horrible ordeal for Marik, Namu was glad he had been born out of it and he had been able to give himself to the other boy, to comfort and love him in a way that no one else could.

He truly did love Marik. He didn't know if it was wrong or not. It didn't feel like it was wrong. To Namu, he was nothing but happiness and light, and he wanted to give those feelings back to the man, to comfort him from the horrible darkness that always seemed to loom so close by.

"Marik," he breathed as he looked up at the identical dark skinned young man. They could have been twins from their resemblance, after all, they did share this body. "I love you so much."

Marik said nothing, not seeming to hear him, only panting and moving his hips slightly, obviously wanting to get back to what the had been doing. Namu complied, stroking the member with his hands and sucking softly at his tip, coaxing what he knew they both wanted with his talented lips. Giving the flesh such an intimate kiss, he was not at all surprised when Marik suddenly gave a shot, his stomach clenching for a moment and his member spurting the hot liquid into Namu's waiting mouth. He swallowed it happily, licking the flesh clean and nuzzling Marik's naked thigh.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. "I adore you so much."

Marik leaned down to kiss the boy, who happily pushed himself in his arms, enjoying the closeness. He blinked in surprise however when the feeling began to fade. The lips on his own began to melt away, and his eyes opened in shock to see Marik's image slowly weakening from his sight and leaving him.

"No! No, not yet!" he gasped, trying to make a grab at the figure, but his hands passed him as if he were smoke and in mere moments, he was all alone in the room.

Shuddering, the imagined boy hugged himself. It wasn't fair. This always ended so quickly, too quickly for him. Nothing more than another one of Marik's dreams, and they never lasted.

They shared a body, and while Namu was just as real, Marik did not seem to really now it. All they had were fantasies, stolen moments inside of Marik's head while he slept. He never spoke to Namu when awake, not believing he was real. Just a fantasy to enjoy in his bed, to indulge in before going back to the real world.

Namu wished he had his own body. He wished he could know what it was like to really kiss Marik, to really run his fingers over him and pleasure him. He wanted to hold that body close, share a bed with him and feel his own skin heat up as they worshiped each other for hours and hours after dark. He wanted to know the exact coarseness of his lips and fingers as they teased him.

But it was something he would never have. He was alone in Marik's heart, could only give him love and comfort when he dreamed, while the other boy thought of him as some name he had come up with to trick Yugi and his friends and an interesting fantasy. To Marik, Namu wasn't real nor would he ever be. But the pain he felt every time Marik woke up was a stab in his heart, to know he was in fact real, real but ignored.

"Must you pout every time this happens?" a gruff voice asked from the darkness. Namu was not startled by it, and only looked up slowly to see Malik standing over him, frowning softly.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," he said softly, looking away.

"Now now, don't start with that," Malik said as he sat down on the bed. "You're going to start crying soon if you keep it bottled up like that."

"I am not going to... to... cry," he sobbed, his attempt to sound indignant dying as his voice broke.

Malik did not mock him, only pulled him close and held him in a silent hug. He gave a soft sigh, but nothing more.

"You're a fool, you must realize that," he said plainly, but his tone was soft. "Marik cares nothing for anyone. He's a boy fighting off nightmares that are consuming him, hatred that drove him to create us in the first place. He doesn't believe you're real. To him, you're just a whim to let him express his frustrations."

"I know," Namu whispered. "But it still hurts."

Malik only shook his head, but kept holding the boy. He wasn't not often this kind to other people, but Namu knew just as much as they were both part of Marik, they were a part of each other. They very often agreed, but they did have on thing in common.

They both cared for Marik.

Malik just expressed it in the wrong way, at least, that's what Namu thought. He thought everything was out to hurt Marik, that the only way to stop that was by destroying everything around him. He felt he needed to be the one who had this body, to break everyone around him before they tried to break him. Violence was often his first course of action, but it was who he was. He did it out of love, though it was twisted. Namu would much rather give his love to Marik than try to control him and lock him away, to comfort him when he needed it and help him be strong.

The only problem was that he was always in the background once it was over, forgotten about, like a toy a child no longer wished to play with.

"He's supposed to meet with Yugi today," Malik said softly. "He betrayed everything we worked for, everything he tried to accomplish. He had escaped slavery... only to go right back to it."

Namu sighed, hearing the anger in his voice. Malik had no personal grudge against Yugi or the pharaoh. He had only sought to destroy them because that was what Marik had wanted. To Malik, they had been a threat but it was nothing really personal. Anyone who could possibly hurt Marik had to go in Malik's mind, hurt them before they hurt him in a way. It was the same reason he had killed his father, a raging madman too caught up in his traditions and sense of duty to see he was hurting his own family. Namu still would have nightmares about that man, feel the terror at the image of a simple man with a whip but knowing what he could do. The control, it had been something Marik was desperate to escape and Malik had given him that, tearing down his tormentor and giving him an escape.

But Yugi was not the enemy, nor was the pharaoh. Now that Marik could see that, he seemed much more at peace.

Of course, the memories would always be there. They would never fully escape their father, or the fear. The nightmares and scars were proof enough to last a lifetime and while Marik was getting better, he was still in pain. He forced himself to paint a smile on for him family, to say he was proud of his duties, but it would never be completely true.

"Your 'comfort' won't help him," Malik said, breaking him from his thoughts. "You're only hurting yourself in the process. Even if he knew you were really here, do you think he would want you?"

"He didn't turn you away out of some sense of selfishness," Namu argued. He had heard these words before. Malik had taken things too far. He had tried to steal Marik's body, convinced only he could keep Marik protected. He wanted to lock him away, "For his own good," as he had put it. He'd been angry and when Marik had fought back for his body, seeing his actions as unappreciated and had tried to destroy the boy for it. He was still convinced Marik would never accept them, would only see them as thieves and body snatchers. It was why he hid whenever Marik dreamed and was inside of his own mind.

'He thinks I'm banished to the Shadow Realm. Let him think he's safe from the 'danger' I present,' he had hissed to Namu when asked why.

"I'm the only one he knows is real. You're nothing but a fantasy to him. He'll never accept you if you were to tell you the truth. He'd see you as just another threat. You'd be better off forgetting him."

"How can I forget him?" he asked softly. "He is me. I'm the only good part he had anymore. I'm the only light left, and the only hope he has to be happy again."

"And you'll end up broken in the process," Malik snapped, grabbing the boy's shoulders. "He doesn't want us."

"Maybe... but he does need us," Namu replied.

Malik sighed and let him go, running a hand through his hair.

"You really are his innocent side," he said softly before shaking his head. "You never think about yourself. It's always what you can do for him."

"He needs someone to take care of him," he argued.

"And you don't?" Malik snapped.

The smaller boy blinked, surprised and confused by the outburst. What did he mean by that.

"You'd never understand if I didn't spell it out for you," Malik growled softly. "Out of the three of us, I'm the strongest. I'm the one who has to protect Marik. I told myself I would never let us feel that same pain we had before. I never wanted him to suffer again... but you're a part of him too. You really think I don't care about you, that I enjoy sitting back and watching your heart break every single time he leaves you alone? You think I don't want to protect you from pain as well?"

Namu was surprised by the sudden confession, but even more surprised when Malik grabbed him and kissed him. His eyes widened in his shock, not at all understanding what was going on.

"When was the last time he focused on your pleasure?" Malik hissed. "When was the last time he kissed you good bye or said he loved you or treated you as more than some object."

"M-Malik, what are you doing?" Namu squeaked out as his pants were yanked off of him. He quickly crossed his legs, trying to hide himself. "What's gotten into you?"

Malik said nothing, instead forcing the boy's legs apart. He glared at him, snarling a bit.

"Don't you hide from me," he hissed. "I'm going to give you what Marik never would."

Namu felt a flicker of fear in his chest, wondering what was going to happen before he felt a tongue trace over his member. His face heated up, beyond a little surprised when he saw Malik drag his tongue over him again and again, slurping and sucking at his flesh. He mewled out loud, having never experienced such a sensation before. Malik was right, Marik had never serviced him and he was honestly amazed at how good it could feel to be on the receiving end.

"Oh Malik," he gasped softly. "I... I can't..."

"Can't what?" Malik bit out. "It's not good when it's me?"

He looked at the others face, seeing anger and rage there. He looked so fierce, full of hatred pain... just like … Marik. How had Namu never seen it? How had could he have looked at Marik every single day, known the anger he felt, and never thought that he too needed compassion. He was so strong, he had never thought he needed anyone, but maybe that was just an excuse on his part.

"Malik..." he whispered before kissing the other. "Thank you, but you're not meant to serve. I want you as you are. Take what you need... that's what I want to give you."

Malik stared at him for a second before nodding, kissing him deeply as he wrapped his arms around him.

They fell to the bed, rubbing against each other and kissing passionately. It was impossibly not to feel a touch that was not pleasing, and while Malik was much more forceful, it was not displeasing in the slightest. He had spoken the truth. He wanted to give himself to Malik, to let him take whatever he wanted, to do as he pleased with his body. Namu had only love to give and he wanted to satisfy the others lust and need for him.

He didn't resist when Malik flipped him over and on his stomach, even cooing in his pleasure. His behind was yanked up in the air and he steeled himself for the penetration, but it didn't come.

"Malik?" he asked in confusing before giving a sharp cry, not expecting at all what happened next.

Malik was probing his hole with his tongue, swirling it around his puckered, pink flesh. Lapping at him, he was quickly cooling Namu's heated flesh with the cool saliva he was leaving behind. He couldn't help but squirm, moaning and biting his bottom lip. He had never felt anything like this, and despite his many times with Marik, his head was swimming. He felt like he was lost in a city of emotions, his heart threatening to burst and they had only just gotten started.

"You'll never last like this," he hard Malik chuckle. "You need to relax a little."

"Easy for you to say," he moaned. "You're the one licking at me like that."

"Oh, trust me, I am anything but relaxed," he informed him, rubbing against him to prove his point. Namu moaned at the feel of the rock hard bulge rubbing into him, knowing without a doubt that would soon be inside of him.

"Point taken," he said, giving a soft little laugh.

"Oh Namu, how you can still be so unimpeachable after everything that has happened amazes me," he whispered, pressing a finger to his entrance. He pushed in slowly, tickling his inside playfully as Namu whimpered and bucked helplessly. "You really are the best of the three of us. The white to my black, and Marik's moral ambiguous grays."

He wasn't sure if that last part had been an intended insult or not, but he was too turned on to pay it any mind. Malik was always complaining about something. It was part of his personality, and it was sort of charming... in its own way.

Besides, he was sort of distracted by the fingers moving inside of him. They were stretching him beautifully, with a tenderness he never would have attributed to Malik. Perhaps he had never given him credit. If contempt had made him act against Marik, perhaps it was just as much as Namu's fault for never thinking Malik needed him as well.

There were no words spoken between them as the fingers pulled away. He knew what was coming without having to be told and the only sound he made was a soft sigh in bliss as he was pushed into. He could feel every inch, every twitch and pulse of the the other man. Nothing but heavy breathing and panting passed between them, but it still was enough. For this, there was no words needed. They both understood perfectly what the other needed, and they were going to give it to each other.

It began gentle, the pace, but Namu didn't need Malik to treat him like some doll. He knew he enjoyed everything in his life harsh and rough. He was a sadist and a masochist, and Namu's biggest joy was to give people what they needed.

"Harder," he breathed as Malik rocked into him gently. "I know you can go faster. Please. Malik... give it to me like you want to."

He moaned softly as he heard a dark chuckle.

"If that's what you wish," he answered him, grabbing the smaller one's arms by his wrists. He pulled them back, forcing Namu to arch as he suddenly thrust into him. He screamed in pleasure, feeling Malik shoved inside again and again, his moved fast and forceful. His wrists were squeezed harshly as he was violated so thoroughly, but he knew Malik was not being nearly as hard as he could be. Even letting loose as he was, he was still holding back and being tender by his standards.

They moved in the darkness of the room, giving each other everything they had. Malik was right. Namu had often lain with Marik, but he had never been giving something like this. It was more than sex. With every thrust and labored pant from Malik, he could feel the emotions behind it. Malik really did care about him and wanted to feel it. This was more than just about one person's needs. The yami was going to make sure they both received pleasure, showing Namu that he was just as important in this exchange.

He gasped when their positions changed suddenly, caught off guard when he was yanked up, Malik sitting up and the edge of the bed. He barely broke the stride either, gripping Namu's hips and forcing up and down on his member. Bouncing like a rag doll, he could only cry out in bliss, bracing his hands on Malik's knees as he got closer and closer to the moment where he knew his whole mind would give into the pleasure.

He was sure he screamed, but he didn't hear it. He didn't know how that was possible, but as he collapsed on the bed, panting hard and barely able to breathe, he wasn't really interested in trying to figure it out.

He barely moved to help as Yami pulled off his shirt, too tired to do much but lay there. He did appreciate it though. He was sweaty and over heated and the clothing was just stifling him. If he wasn't so tired, he would have been turned on by the sight of Malik yanking off his own clothes, but he could do little more than smile at the view in this state.

"Don't you usually take clothes off before sex?" he asked playfully.

"I wanted you to bad too be distracted with things like that," Malik grunted as he laid down next to Namu. He didn't hug or cuddle him, so Namu decided to do it instead, curling up against him. Malik was not the most emotional man after all, and Namu was willing to reach out and meet him halfway in the middle.

"I had no idea," he said softly. "How long have you wanted this?"

"A long time," he answered.

"I... I'm happy you finally told me. If I had known earlier..."

"Don't worry about it."

"Malik... I have a favor I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Please, help me with Marik?"

Malik looked down at him, his snarl returning.

"What?" he hissed. "Namu, he doesn't want us. It's best just to stay here without him. Let him ignore us, think we don't matter."

"Malik, he knows you're real. If he saw you, I could convince him I'm here too. Malik... he needs us. He's suffering, and we both know why. There are so many things that are confusing to him. He's hated the pharaoh for so long, he will never be able to forget his father, and we... when we were born, we were torn from him. He's not complete, Malik. He needs us, needs to accept us. I can't do it without you. I need your help."

Malik raised his eyebrow at him before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but don't get your hopes up," he told him.

Despite what he said though, Namu did feel very hopefully. This is what they needed, all of them. None of them were really complete without the other two. Namu had focused too much on Marik, leaving Malik bitter and alone, and Malik had shown Namu that he deserved more than what he was receiving. But they needed to heal Marik as well. He needed them as much as they needed him, and he knew he was right about that, no matter how Malik might feel.

The next time Marik slept, Namu was ready. Seeing him, he quickly moved forward, kissing him sweetly as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Marik did not protest the action, but he might have if he had seen Malik behind him, waiting for the right moment to pounce. His cries of surprise were muffled by Namu's insistent lips before the boy pulled away and seeing Marik was not at all happy.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "Who-"

"Oh, don't be so surprised," Malik breathed in his ear. "You should have known you would be hearing from me again."

Marik turned his head back, snarling when he saw Malik.

"YOU!" he yelled out. "No! You were banished to the Shadow Realm! You were-"

"Oh, be quiet," Malik replied lazily, shoving him to the bed. "It's time for you to listen, understand?"

Marik glared definitely, and Namu decided it was time to step in before things got out of hand.

"We need to talk to you," he said. "I know this is a bit of a shock, but there is something we need you to understand, and we have to talk to you together. I know things have been hard, trust me, and you and Malik have never fully gotten along-"

"Understatement," Malik muttered.

"But you need to know the truth," he continued on as if he had not been interrupted. "Marik, I'm real. My name is Namu. I'm not just some fantasy you have nor just a name you picked for a disguise. I'm just as real as Malik here is."

"And what, you want control of my body?" he demanded. "I don't know what you're planning but it won't-"

He didn't get another word out, Namu having enough and kissing him quickly. Climbing in his lap, he didn't budge as Marik tried to push him away, hugging him tightly.

"I want nothing more than what I have right now," he whispered. "I want you. That's all. We need you to acknowledge us, Marik. You made us. Your mind was torn into three pieces to try to escape the suffering that has been inflicted on you, but your hurting just as much now as ever. There's no need to be afraid of us. We only want to help."

He was obviously distrustful as his eyes glanced warily to Malik.

"How did you get back here?" he hissed.

"Please, I'm a part of you. I'm not like the Pharaoh or Bakura, who are just separate souls clinging to hosts. I'll always be in your head and heart, whether you like it or not," he replied. "We're stuck together, forever."

"And we need to learn to accept one another," Namu said. "Please Marik, I just want you to know I'm here for your benefit."

Marik looked at him for a second before sighing.

"This isn't just some dream, is it?" he asked. "And none of those other times, those weren't dreams either."

"No, they weren't."

"There has to be something very wrong with me," he muttered darkly.

"I agree," Malik replied. "I think it was the way you were raised. Bad parents and all that."

Marik glared at him, but Namu had decided to just let them bicker I they wanted. At least they weren't trying to rip each other apart. Himself, he was after something a little different. Moving in closer, he licked softly at Marik's throat, dragging his tongue over the tender flesh.

"Ngh," he moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Loving you," he breathed in his ear before kissing him again.

He hadn't been entirely sure if Marik would be willing to do such a thing with him now, but he was pleased when arms wrapped around him and lips pressed back against his own. He nearly squealed in happiness when he felt Marik's tongue, and quickly opened his mouth to greet it. He sat there in the others lap, kissing him eagerly and pressing close, feeling his heart flutter.

This was it, this is what he had been missing, and now that he had it, he never wanted to let it go.

Moving against each other on the bed, Namu was quickly stripping them both. Clothes flew of in record time and Namu cling to the other man, rubbing against him shamelessly. Both of the moans filled the small room, seeming to get louder with every passing second.

"Mmmm, what a pretty sight, I think I might like to play as well," they heard Malik purr darkly.

Before they could even respond, either to give him permission or tell him no, he pushed them both to the bed, a dark grin on his face.

"Get off," Marik growled but Malik merely hummed and stroked his member.

"You really expect me to watch you two and just sit by passively?" he asked as Marik bucked into the touch despite himself. "Oh no. From now on, we all get to play this little games."

Namu didn't mind that thought in the slightest.

"I know you don't trust him after what he's done," Namu said, "but he really isn't that bad. He just is a little overbearing, that's all. Heck, this is probably his way of trying to say he's sorry."

"Shut up, kid," Malik hissed. "What do you know?"

The light one merely shrugged and kissed him.

Technically Marik had not given consent, but that did not stop the others from beginning to tease his body. The touched and kissed him shamelessly, and soon Marik was a writhing mass of flesh, biting his lip to keep from gasping out from the feelings he was experiencing. He moaned deeply when Namu climbed on top of him, a small little smile on his face.

"I l-love... ah... you," he breathed, his voice hitching as Malik played with his body from behind, stretching his entrance with long fingers and reaching around him to twist at one of his nipples. "Oh... oh Malik... Malik, please..."

"Isn't he pretty when he begs?" he asked the hikari who could only blush and stare. "Now, I think it's time for the main event."

With little more warning than that, he slammed Namu down on Marik's hard member, both of them gasping and moaning in surprise. Malik paid them little mind, only moving Namu up and down, forcing him to ride Marik.

"Oh Ra, this feel so good," Namu whimpered, beginning to move his hips on his own as he rode Marik happily. "Can you feel it, Marik. My body is so hot. I feel like I'm going to burst."

Marik only threw his head back and groaned, clutching his hips desperately and Namu rode him.

Malik twisted Namu's head to the side, kissing him over his shoulder as he wrapped his hand around his exposed member. Stroking him quickly, he made the already squirming boy move even faster, his cries muffled by the kiss.

"Touch me, little one," he groaned, guiding Namu's hand to his own member as he continued to stroke him.

"Yes, yes. Anything you want," he breathed in response.

The sweaty bodies moved together, moving faster and faster. With each trust and movement, they were all getting closer to their peaks and each of them were getting more and more frenzied and desperate to get there.

Screams filled the air, Namu's back arched and taunt, but he was soon joined by the other two, running their hands over his body and crying just as loudly as their own orgasms washed over them. He didn't even have enough energy to sit up anymore, and quickly laid down next to Marik, trying to remember how to breathe properly. He was sweaty, stick and covered in his own essence, not to mention Marik's and Malik's. And he had never felt so fulfilled, or loved.

"See?" he breathed. "That wasn't so bad."

Marik said nothing, merely stared up at the ceiling. But, he didn't leave either, stayed cuddled with Namu as Malik simply left the bed and began to get dressed. It would probably be a while before they could all relax together after this, a while before Marik or Malik could love like Namu could, but he was willing to wait for it. He knew all wounds could close and mend in time, and it was always worth working towards.

End

Well, there you go. Not much to say about this that I hadn't already before so I'm just going to close with this. Hope you liked it and please review. It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
